Pet Show
by Tache
Summary: Taichi gets an idea one day. What will it mean for Tailmon? Be sure to check out crestoflight3's version of this story in her fic HaHa Moments.


**This is an idea I came up with to submit as an idea to crestoflight3 for her HaHa Moments has written it and posted it. She also wanted me to write my own version and since she liked mine so much says I should post this as well.**

Tailmon was extremely grumpy today. Why was she grumpy? Well last week Taichi had come home excited about something. After being as by Hikari, he explained that Fuji TV was holding a pet show the following week and the winner would get 2000 yen.

"Oh, so you want us to enter Miko in it." Hikari had concluded. Taichi shook his head.

"Hikari, do you honestly think we'll win with a boring old cat?" As if she could understand him, Miko sent him a glare as he walked over to Tailmon and lifted her up over his head. "We'll win for sure though if we enter a digimon cat!"

"What?" Tailmon had said in disbelief.

"Ya, the judges will be so impressed by your loyalty and stuff that there is no way we can lose. And then I can finally buy a new soccer ball." Tailmon didn't look very impressed at Taichi's plan.

"Don't you already have a soccer ball?" She had asked him dully. Upon being asked this, Taichi had lowered her so he could glare at her coldly.

"You popped it, remember?" He told her in a cold voice. Tailmon had just shrugged her shoulders at this.

"You shouldn't have kicked it at me then." She had told him. Before I fight could breakout, Hikari had stepped in.

"Please Tailmon, it'll be fun." Hikari had said to her. With a sigh, Tailmon had agreed.

Tailmon still couldn't believe she had agreed to this as Hikari carried her to the Fuji TV station where the pet show was being held. She hoped Taichi wouldn't make her do anything to humiliate herself.

Looking around as they walked to the entrance table, Taichi grinned. All the kids here had brought dogs, cats, goldfish, birds, lizards, and even a few pet rocks. They would win this for sure and by this time tomorrow, Taichi would be playing with his new soccer ball. Once they got to the table, the attendant there handed them a piece of paper.

"I need you two to write down your names what type of pet you have and its name." He told them. Taichi took the paper and filled out "Taichi and Hikari Yagami" under the name spot and wrote cat under what type of pet they had. He paused when he got to the pet's name part, wondering if they should call Tailmon something else for the day. Noticing her brother's hesitance Hikari nudged him with her elbow.

"Just write Tailmon." She told him. Sure the name was a bit unusual, but lots of people named their pets unusual things. With a nod, Taichi wrote "Tailmon" and handed it back to the attendant. Upon getting it back he pulled out a ticket from a roll with the number 140 on it. He wrote this number on their paper then handed the ticket to Taichi.

"Here's your number. " He told the two. "Pay attention to the current number with the electronic board over the stage. Get ready for your turn when you number approaches. The host will call you guys out though when your turn comes." He told them. Taichi looked up at the current number.

"OK, they're on number 35 now so we still have a while yet." He said.

"I think we should just relax for now and enjoy the show." Hikari suggested and they did that. That was how they spent the rest of the morning. It was the afternoon when number 139 was up. It was a kid with a pet rock.

Taichi laughed as they prepared for their turn next. "This will be easy for us."

"Onii-chan, be nice." Hikari scowled him. Finally it was their turn.

"Let's hear it for Hiroshi and his pet rock Rocky!" The host cheered as the kid left the stage with his pet rock. The audience clapped politely as the attendant walked on stage with the form for the next contestants. "Next we have Taichi and Hikari Yagami with their cat Tailmon!" The audience clapped some more as the two siblings made their way on stage, Hikari still carrying Tailmon.

"That's an exotic looking cat you've got." The host smiled down at them once they were on stage. "And the name Tailmon is rather exotic sounding as well."

Hikari smiled as she answered, "Well we wanted something exotic."

"Those gloves are interesting." The host commented.

"She likes wearing them for some reason." Hikari answered, not sure how to explain Tailmon's gloves. Mimi had once said they reminded her of SaberLeomon.

"Well do you have anything to tell us about her? Anything to show us?" The host asked. Taichi nodded and motioned to Hikari to put Tailmon down. Once she was down Tailmon stood on all four.

"Now Tailmon, chase your tail." Taichi said. Tailmon glared at him. How dare he ask her to do something like that? What did he think she was? Taichi smiled at her, "I'll make it worth your while." With a sigh, Tailmon did it.

"Wow, she actually did it!" The host was pretty amazed, she had never seen a cat take orders before, "Does she do anything else?" Taichi nodded and turned back to Tailmon.

"Now Tailmon, roll over!" Taichi commanded. Annoyed, Tailmon just shook her head. The audience and the host laughed at this. "Um, shake my hand." Taichi held out his hand. Tailmon shook her head again. "Play dead?" Again she shook her head. "Come on, do something interesting!" This gave Tailmon an idea and she smiled. Taichi gulped. He had a bad feeling. The bad feeling grew bigger as Tailmon started to glow. This was not what he had in mind when he said interesting. Oh how was he going to explain this?

"Tailmon Super Evolve... Angewomon!" When the light faded Angewomon floated above the stage. The host's and the entire audience's jaws hung open at what they saw. Taichi and Hikari looked a bit pale, unsure how to explain this. Hiroaki Ishida, who was supervising the filming of the TV event sighed. He should have known this would happen as soon as he saw those two walk on stage. Well at least this should improve the ratings.

Yamato was flipping through the channels at home when he had come across his friends Taichi and Hikari on TV with Tailmon. He had decided to watch it and was now shocked that Tailmon had just evolved. "What has Taichi gotten himself into now?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, Koushiro, you won't believe it." Tentomon told his partner who was currently working on his laptop.

"What is it Tentomon? Can't you see I'm busy?" Koushiro continued typing.

"Taichi and Hikari entered Tailmon in a televised pet show and Tailmon evolved to Angewomon." Tentomon explained. This got Koushiro's attention.

"What? What are they thinking?" He shot up and ran out to watch it on TV.

Back at the pet show, the host had finally regained her voice. "So, is this some sort of a magic trick?" She asked.

"Um, yes, yes it is!" Taichi laughed nervously, "I've been working on this for awhile now." He looked up to the angel. "Now Tailmon, turn back into a cat." Since she had only done this to spite him and had no reason to be Angewomon right now, she glowed and turned back into Tailmon. The audience roared.

"Daddy, I want a cat like that!" A little boy told his father.

"That's amazing!" A woman said.

"I thought the cat had actually become an angel." A man commented.

"Let's give it up for Taichi and Hikari and their cat Tailmon!" The host cheered. The audience went wild as they left the stage. In the end, everyone liked the magic cat the most so they ended up winning.

**If you enjoyed this be sure to read crestoflight3's version of this story and review.**


End file.
